


Сквозь время

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, POV Merlin, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур оставляет мир живых, а Мерлин продолжает влачить свое существование век за веком в ожидании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сквозь время

_Лондонский мост на веку повидал столь многих,_

_Никогда не думал, что смерть унесла столь многих._

Т. Элиот «Бесплодная земля» в переводе С. Степанова

 

Мне уже не подсчитать, сколько эпох минуло с тех пор, когда воды Авалона сомкнулись над твоей головой. Было сказано, что время придет и ты вернешься в мир живых, чтобы спасти страну от нависшей угрозы, а я ждал тебя на следующий день. Я думал, этого хватит. Но озеро лежало, недвижное, нетронутое, и хранило в своих глубинах тебя. Я ждал неделю. Мне казалось, это срок больший из всех возможных. Время шло. Леса разрастались, трава тянулась к дождю, луна и солнце танцевали свой неизменный танец. Недели медленно сливались в месяцы, и я продолжал ждать тебя, даже когда годы сложились в мой первый век. Целый век без тебя − немыслимо.

Все менялось. Приходили новые люди, развязывали долгие войны, я видел, как проливается кровь, как магия покидает наши земли, как рыцари исчезают, а вслед за ними и весь Круглый стол. Память о нас постепенно истлевала, как страницы рассыпающихся книг Гаюса, мне пришлось переписать их. Мы стали легендой, и тебе это наверняка бы понравилось, Ваше величество.

Были и другие короли. Сталь в их руках и золото в их карманах изжили волшебство, последние драконы взмыли ввысь и растворились в синеве. Они звали меня с собой, я все еще помню их мудрые голоса и песок, кружившийся от взмахов их огромных крыльев.

На протяжении веков все некогда привычное и знакомое нам исчезало безвозвратно. Люди, королевства, земли. Одних объединяли, другие разделялись сами и объявляли независимость, города меняли названия, и я словно был проклят вечно бежать от прошлого в наступавшее будущее. Проклят на одиночество и на бесконечное ожидание.

Много личин сменил я за время своих скитаний, ты ни за что не узнал бы меня в них, но только одна была мне по-настоящему близка, та, в которой ты запомнил меня перед... смертью. Это слово будто бы вмиг отчеркивает все, что когда-либо существовало, но я научился произносить его спокойно, потому что, кажется, ты и правда умер. Насовсем. Трудно сохранять веру и надежду на что-то, когда живешь десятки веков. Трудно сохранять рассудок и оставаться собой. Невозможно, Артур. Но я пытаюсь.

Сложнее всего приходилось во времена разгоревшихся костров с кричащими в их пламени людьми, − их осуждали за колдовство. Я был в толпе зевак, смотрел на лицо рыжей девушки, она кусала губы и не могла остановить слез. Когда взвился огонь, она закричала. Этот вопль звенел у меня в ушах не одну сотню лет. Артур. Она не была ведьмой.

Мне пришлось надолго позабыть о магии и стать... нормальным. Это не так уж и невозможно. Но когда с городских площадей долетают стоны умирающих, ты пересматриваешь свой выбор и отказываешься уже не от себя, но от людей. Они изменились, Артур, в них сохранилось так мало человеческого.

И лишь мое место оставалось неизменно. Англия. Я никогда не смел покинуть ее. Корабли уходили, полные пассажиров, и возвращались пустыми. Караваны повозок скрывались за изгибами каменистых дорог. Спустя века, веришь или нет, их сменили сложные механизмы, без всякой магии работавшие на пару и топливе. Поля пронизали стальные прутья железных дорог. Это было даже удобно, куда быстрее лошадей со сбитыми подковами. Ты говорил, я смотрюсь нелепо в седле, и потому, думаю, у окна на скамье поезда я выглядел уместнее.

А затем люди создали железных драконов, некоторые были даже больше настоящих. Их прямые крылья резали облака, а тела оставляли за собой белый след в небе. Я плакал, увидев их впервые, потому что понял: настал мир, где люди не будут нуждаться в магии.

Но волшебники не уходили, рождались новые, а с ними − надежда. Я наталкивался на них всюду, но чаще в театральных закоулках, среди тяжелых занавесов, среди книжных полок библиотек, за стенами с музыкальными инструментами − мы поднимали глаза и нервно улыбались, неся сквозь время вечное знание, утраченное другими.

Около восьмидесяти лет назад, когда я проходил обучение в одном из заведений, мне повстречался далекий отголосок Гаюса, заключенный в облик профессора химии. Артур, он будто что-то помнил, слышал смутное эхо, глядя на меня. Я рассказывал наши истории, казавшиеся ему небылицами, помогал проводить эксперименты и был слишком далеко, когда он умирал. Я видел тысячи смертей, Артур, они не кончались, шли сплошной чередой, и потому глубокая рана от твоей никогда не закрывалась и продолжала кровоточить из века в век. Когда это становилось невыносимо, я вспоминал те необъятные горы твоих не отполированных доспехов, потных рубашек и залитых вином брюк и убеждал себя, что от этого правда стоит отдохнуть еще немного. Но единственная правда была лишь в том, что я мечтал чистить твои доспехи и таскать в стирку комья постельного белья каждый день, пусть бы только ты уже вернулся.

В последний месяц весны у леса за городом появился дракон. Он кружил за облаками черной точкой и растворился в них же, и это мне вовсе не приснилось. Я только думал, ему лучше было спуститься и сказать, знаешь, что время пришло. Но было глупо ждать тебя на следующий день. Было глупо вообще его увидеть и считать потом, что разум и здравый смысл все еще при мне.

Сейчас, в середине сырого лета, мое место за прилавком аптеки. Я слышу нечастый здесь звон колокольчика и выхожу встретить покупателя, и мне приходится улыбаться, видя у него твое лицо. К таким вещам, поверь, я привык: к одинаковым спинам, белобрысым затылкам и голубым глазам, они появляются у разных людей, которые − не ты. И я поторапливаюсь в ответ на нетерпеливый голос, конечно, тоже мучительно твой, и вместо успокоительного кладу на стойку слабительное.

− Эй, парень, ты что − идиот?

Никто и никогда еще не был настолько возмутительно тобой. Никто за девятнадцать веков не менялся так быстро в лице, не смотрел на меня так оторопело и не спрашивал так настороженно, внезапно схватив мою руку:

− Мерлин?


End file.
